


Loyal

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia has never questioned her loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2013 round of AreYouGame, for the prompt _Final Fantasy Tactics, Alicia/Lavian: Background – They never led the way, but they were there to the very end._

When Meliadoul asks them why they yet serve, Alicia is taken aback.

"We gave our oaths," she says, perplexed. "What else would we do?"

Meliadoul looks down at her hands, scarred and callused by blade and shield. "Even into heresy?" she asks, though there is more confusion than condemnation in the question.

"I rather think the heresy is in the Church, not here," Lavian says tartly. She has ever been the more outspoken.

Alicia hopes, though she knows it for foolishness, that Meliadoul does not mark how Alicia's hand moves toward her shield, in case Meliadoul should choose to strike.

"But did you know that when first you chose?" Meliadoul asks instead.

Alicia glances at Lavian, but sees no answer there. "It matters not," she says. "We gave our oath to the Princess, and our service to Lady Agrias in Her Highness's name. It was no longer ours to choose, yet were it so, I think I would have chosen to continue my service."

"It takes no scholar to see the rot in the Church, when it uses heresy to conveniently cause certain political enemies to disappear," Lavian says. "I will not pretend I knew of the horrors of the Lucavi, but neither will I say I find it ill to fight them."

Meliadoul looks troubled, but says nothing more as she turns to go. Alicia hopes she finds what she seeks; it is a hard thing, to have no purpose.

"We're almost to Mullonde," Lavian says quietly. "Would you go, now?"

"No." Alicia reaches back without looking, knowing Lavian will take her hand, as she always has. "We promised, do you not recall?"

Lavian squeezes her hand. "Of course I recall," she says, "but I would not blame you for going."

Alicia shakes her head. "I gave my word—and I will not leave you behind."

They keep watch together until Agrias comes to relieve them, as they have done since Orbonne and as they will continue to do. Alicia has never been a leader, and she suspects she never will, but she is loyal; she will see her post through to the end, though it might mean her death. That she has Lavian beside her is God's blessing upon them.


End file.
